Lost and Found
by Twilight016
Summary: Kia always thought she was a normal orphan in the magical world.What happens when Harry Potter is her father and the people closest to her have betrayed her?Can she adjust to life with a family & will Harry ever accept the man she loves? I LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Dumbledore would not have died.**

**Prologue **

_**October 31, 2012**_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mrs. Potter?"

"Y-yes," she said, her voice breaking. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "I'll come everyday until it's safe to take her home."

"You're sure you don't want to wait a couple weeks? She's not even a day old!" the woman cried.

"I'm sure," her voice more confident.

"Alright," the woman sighed. "Name?"

"Kia Elizabeth…Evans. Just until it's safe," Ginny added as the woman raised a questioning eyebrow.

She nodded, "Sign here."

Ginny signed where she was told. Her eyes filled with tears as she held her baby. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Ginny hugged her daughter one last time and handed her to the woman.

"We'll take good care of her." Ginny nodded and left.

**XXX**

As Ginny made her way back to the orphanage the next day she noticed a group of people up ahead. Ehen she got there she saw that the orphanage had been burned to the ground.

"What happened?" she asked a young girl standing next to her.

"Death Eaters. They came here last night; no one knows why. They killed the woman who ran this place, set fire to it, and left."

"And what of the children?"

"There was only about ten, they all escaped and were sent to other orphanages around the country," the girl said and walked away.

Ginny was in shock. How would she find Kia? What would she tell Harry? _At least she's safe, _Ginny thought. _I hope._

**A/N: k, please REVIEW and tell me if I should continue or stop here!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**15 Years Later**_

Two figures lay in a bed, one with jet-black hair, the other with blonde. The blonde was stroking the girl's face. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Kia. Kia wake-up," he said smiling.

"I am awake," she said, propping her head up on her hand to look at him. She had shoulder-length black hair, green eyes, and extremely pale skin.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured.

"Is that why you slept with me?" she asked teasingly.

"Hardly," he said and kissed her again.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about you…and _that _dream."

"I think, I'm not sure, but…promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"I think," she said while tracing the muscles on his chest and stomach, "that it might be and early memory of…my mother."

"Possible, but you said she had red hair."

"Yeah, but my hair was a reddish-brown before it turned black. It's just a theory anyways," she said sighing.

"Can we get back to thinking about me?" he asked. He could tell she was done talking about the dream.

"What do you want to know?"

"It's not what I want to _know_, it's what I want to _do_," he said, positioning himself over her.

"Damon. Damon stop! Stop!" she squealed.

"What? You were ok with it last night," he said, confused.

"You're parents are probably home now, though."

"Good point," he said getting up. "We'd probably get in trouble because you're younger."

"I'll be sixteen in October!" she said indignantly.

"Yeah, but you're still a year behind me in school."

Kia gave an exasperated sigh. "You really irritate me sometimes."

"What are you doing!" she asked as he picked her up.

"Well, you need to get dressed before we get caught and you get in trouble with Emily."

"You're smarter then you look. Where are you taking me though?"

"Guest bedroom, that's where your clothes are, remember?"

"Vaguely," she said as he set her on the floor and handed her her clothes."

"Go get dressed and I'll be back with some floopowder."

She took her clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up. When she came out he was back with the floopowder.

"Why are you looking at me funny?"

"Nothing, I think I just prefer you in a sheet," he teased. He pulled her close and kissed her long and slow.

"Kia…" he said nervously.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said. She kissed him one last time and left.

**A/N: so how was that? I know it's short; I'll do my best to make the chapters longer but no promises. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey! Thanx to everyone for the rvs! Much appreciated…sorry it took so long to update; skool started and I'm really busy during the week so I'll probably only be able to update on weekends. Oh, sorry about all the dialogue; I went back and looked at it. I agree way too much. I'll try on do better in this chapter.**

**K, to all those who are wondering about whose son Damon is…u'll find out in this chapter!**

**And So The Wolf Howls****: ur question will be answered in the next chapter. Thanx for pointing it out; I do need to xplain that and I will. **

**Disclaimer: isn't it pretty obvious that I don't own the Harry Potter series? The site _IS _called _fan fiction _after all.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat on the couch reading the _Daily Prophet. _The period of "peace" had brought many odd articles; such as _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord: What He Did Wrong _or _How to Spot the Beginninsg of a Dark Lord_. It had been three years since an attack from Death Eaters or Voldemort. In fact, most of Voldemort's followers were either dead or captured. _He has to resurface soon, though. I didn't kill him; just injured him badly._

"James, Jacob! No playing Quidditch in the house," he said firmly.

"Yes, Dad," they said in unison.

James looked just like Harry and was ten. Jacob was six and had red hair and green eyes. However, both were smart and, also, had knack for getting into trouble.

"Come have breakfast, boys," Ginny said, entering the room.

"What's for breakfast, Mum?" Jacob asked, running to his mother and giving her a hug.

"Eggs and sausage," she said, returning the hug. The boys ran to the table and started eating.

Harry stood up and pulled his wife into a tight hug. "Ginny, are you sure you want me to take this job? It'll just be you and the boys for a year."

"We'll be fine. And you'll be a great teacher so stop worrying."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he said sighing.

"What do you mean?" she asked, giving him a confused look.

"I'm worried about…that, that Voldemort might resurface while I'm gone. And I don't want you or the boys to be here alone if he does." Harry said, lowering his voice so James and Jacob couldn't hear.

"We'll be fine, I promise," she said, giving a small smile, which Harry returned.

"Alright," he sighed once more. "I'd better go pack; the train will be leaving in an hour."

_Should I tell him? She might be there…_

**XXX**

"Kia!" Someone yelled behind me.

"Ashley!" Kai ran toward her best friend and gave a quick hug. Ashley Weasley was brown eyed, red haired, seventeen, a sixth year, a Chaser and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"Great. Yours?"

"Did _something _happen?" she asked excitedly.

"Er…yeah," Kia said smiling. Her face grew warm, but she managed not to blush.

Ashley gave an excited squeal. "I want to know everything!"

"You will, I promise. Just not _here_."

"Right," she said, catching the hint.

"Let's go get a seat before they're all taken."

They got onto the train and settled in an empty compartment.

"So, how was it?" Ashley asked, a little calmer.

"Good, I guess. It's not like I have anything to compare it to," Kia said looking out the window. She couldn't bring herself to look her friend in the eye.

"Well that's good, I guess," she said uncertainly.

"So how was your summer? What happened?" Kia asked, changing the subject.

"The usual; a giant family reunion. I had to listen to my cousin talk about all her lovers; not much fun, but she _is _the only other girl, so I didn't have much of a choice. Oh, and uncle's going to be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"And which uncle would that be? You have like ten."

"I have six, actually, but one we haven't heard from in a while, so it's more like five. And it's my uncle Harry."

"I stand corrected. Did you, oh I don't know, see Ben this summer?"

"Yes, several times," Ashley said; her face turning tomato red.

"And…?" Kia probed.

"And nothing. We had those little annoying things called parents around," she said in an irritated voice.

"Rub it in, why don't you," Kia muttered.

"Oops, sorry," Ashley apologized.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'll be of age next year and ….Like I said, it doesn't matter."

"I hope you aren't talking about me, are you?" asked a tall, blonde boy.

"Of course not, we already talked about you," Kia said teasingly.

"Should've known," Damon muttered. "Oh, Weasley, Williams is three compartments right and he's looking for you."

"Thanks, Malfoy," Ashley said standing up to leave. "See you at the feast, Kia."

"Bye, Ash."

"Finally," Damon said, shutting the door. "I thought she'd never leave."

Kia grinned, "Did you really find Williams?"

"Yes. A Syltherin get's what he wants, and if that I actually have to find someone to distract someone else, that's what I'll do," he said mischievously.

"Uh-huh. And what does the _Syltherin _want exactly?" Kia asked, feigning curiosity.

"To be alone with you," he said sitting next to her and kissing her softly.

"And that I'm afraid will never work."

"Why would you say that?" Damon asked, confused.

"Flint," she said, simply.

"Did someone say my name?" said Flint as he entered the compartment. Marcus Flint, Jr., was seventeen, a sixth year, six foot with dark features, and one of the weirdest people at Hogwarts.

"Like I said, your plan will never work," Kia said grinning. Damon muttered something under his breath and settled for Kia leaning up against him.

"How was your summer, Marcus?" she asked smirking, knowing how much he hated his first name.

"If you must call me by my first name please use Marc. Do not make me suffer for my parent's lack of creativity. And my summer was fine, but we are mostly going to fail Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

"Why do you say that?" Kia asked.

"Well, you're probably fine, but Malfoy and I aren't. Potter's the new teacher."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kia asked, confused.

"He and my father hated each other in school," Damon said.

"Professor Dumbledore won't let him punish you just because he and your parents didn't get along," Kia said, looking at the boys, who just shrugged.

**XXX**

Harry sat in his compartment, holding a letter in his hands. He felt confused, angry, and, surprisingly, sad. Why hadn't Ginny told him? How could she not have told him? Thinking back he realized he had never known she was pregnant. He looked at the letter and noticed few tear drops. This must be how Ginny's been feeling: not knowing if she's alive, safe, happy; knowing they'd missed her whole life. It was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Harry got up suddenly and started going through his things. When he sat back down he had ink, a quill, and parchment. He would write a short letter to Dumbledore asking if she was at Hogwarts. He knew he'd be at there soon, but he was too anxious to wait. It was all he could do to stop himself from wondering the train to try and find her.

"Take this to Dumbledore, Hedwig," said Harry as he opened the window. She hooted and was gone in a matter of seconds.

Harry leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. Even if she was alive and went to Hogwarts, what would they tell her? What if she had a family? If that was the case, would her name even be the same? Did she even care who her birth parents were? A thousand questions ran through Harry's mind, but not one answer or reassuring thought came to him.

**how was that? U can tell me by reviewing! Sorry again for the long wait, skool takes up a lot of my time. The next chapter's in the works but it should be up soon. This was the longest chapter yet! Tell me if I used too much dialogue in this one, I did in the others. Ok, now pleas, PLEASE, review:) **


	4. Chapter 3

**YAY! I finally finished this chapter! I'm sooo sorry it took forever to update. First I had a writer's block, then I started another story, and skool kept getting in the way. I'll try and do better, promise!**

**Disclaimer: does my writing even sound similar to J.K. Rowling's? I think not….:) **

**Chapter 3**

Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked at the file before him. It was after the feast and Dumbledore had told Harry to come up to his office later. Dumbledore had found that a volunteer at the orphanage, Emily Brookes, had raised Kia after the fire. Miss Brookes had never officially adopted her in case her parents ever came looking for her. Just then, Dumbledore heard a knock.

"Come in," he said. Harry entered the room looking hopeful and anxious. He sat in the chair across from Dumbledore.

"Did-did you find anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did," Dumbledore said gently. "I must admit, I've looked into her past before."

"Why?"

"Many reasons, she shows up at Hogwarts an orphan, but with much knowledge of the Magical World. Her…personality seemed…familiar."

Harry sat there, absorbing the information. "You mean," he said, grinning slightly, "she reminded you of me?"

"Precisely **(A/N: go me! I used a new word!)**," he said with a small smile.

"What else did you find?"

"When the orphanage was attacked, a young woman working there, who was responsible for the care of Kia, took her and raised her as her own. The woman, Emily Brookes, is a witch; which would explain Kia's knowledge or this world. All the files of the children had been destroyed, which is why you and Ginny were never contacted."

Harry nodded, "How should I tell her?"

Dumbledore was silent before answering. "I think you should get to know her first, gain her trust. It might be easier for her to except you when you do tell her."

"How?"

"Extra lessons in your class," he said after a moment. "She's been passing that class with far too much easy."

"Now," Dumbledore said, "we have other things to discuss." He got up and pulled some old papers out of his desk.

**XXX**

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_You will be receiving extra lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts. These lessons will be on Tuesdays at six o'clock in the evening. You will be expected to attend these lessons until further notice._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Kia read the letter for the sixth time that day. She shoved the letter in her bag, wondering why she needed extra lessons. _And how nice to start them on the second day back, _she thought sarcastically. She looked at the clock which read five forty-five.

"Might as well get going," she sighed. She packed up her things and walked down to Professor Potter's office. She took a moment to compose herself and knocked.

"Enter," he called.

**XXX**

An hour later she was pushing herself weakly on to a chair. She was shaking slightly and looked sick.

"If you think that's bad, wait until you face a real dementor," Potter said.

"I'd rather not," she said. Her voice was frustrated and confused. "Why am I so weak against them?"

Harry was quiet a moment before responding. He remembered asking the same question in his third year. "Some people are affected by them more because of their experiences, like loosing their family," he said.

She looked as though she was about to say something, but thought better of it. "Can I go, it's getting late?"

"Yes, just be sure to practice Occlumency." She nodded and left.

**XXX**

Kia walked absently back to Gryffindor Tower. Images kept flashing through her mind; memories that weren't hers. When she reached she reached the tower she decided to take a bath, hoping the warm water would calm her.

As she climbed into bed, minutes later, the images were racing through her mind again. She heard a woman screaming, a man's deep, cold laugh, and saw a blinding flash of green light. She fell asleep thinking about them. She knew they weren't her memories, but _whose _were they?

**A/N: Please review! More reviews mean I'm motivated to update faster and won't get side tracked as much. I kno it's not that long (the chapter) but it's better then nothing! Lol. Well, remember to review and I'll update more.:) **


	5. Chapter 4

**K, I kno this took forever and I'm really sorry. I finished chapter 4 about two weeks ago but it was really short so I decided to wait to post it until chapter 5 was done. So hope u enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own ze plot!**

**Chapter 4**

Kia sat in a dimly lit room on a giant bed. She as staring into space not really thinking about anything; her hand absently tracing the green and silver design on the spread. She was in the prefect tower in Damon's dorm. Most prefects didn't know about the tower so it did have a lot of people around it. Also, no one would really notice if Kia wasn't in the Gryffindor tower because she was rarely ever there. She rarely ever slept there; usually she'd fall asleep in the library or was in the Hospital Wing for a Quidditch injury or something. The door creaked open, waking Kia from her daze.

Damon entered the room looking tired and stressed, but he managed a small smile when he saw Kia. He changed from his uniform to a T-shirt and underwear. He came and laid on the bed with head in Kia's lap. She ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The same thing that's all ways wrong; my parents," he said, his voice full of anger. "Mum's drinking and sleeping around again and Dad says he's had enough and is getting a divorce."

Kia didn't know what to say. Damon's mother had always been and alcoholic, but she had thought Mrs. Malfoy was getting better. Then she had started sleeping around and blaming it on Damon's father for always being gone. Kia had always wondered how Mr. Malfoy did it, but now it looked like he'd finally snapped.

"Are you ok?" Kia asked. She felt it was a stupid question, but she felt she had to say something.

"Weird enough, I am. I guess I'm glad Dad's finally getting a divorce. I mean she was never a good wife…or mother," he added quietly.

"Damon."

"Mmmm?"

"I swear I'll never do what she did to you and your father," she said firmly.

Damon sat up, looked her straight in the eye and said, "I know." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. He stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. He could tell something was wrong.

"Everything's fine," she said.

"No, it's not. You may be able to hide your feelings from most people, but you can't hide them from me," he said. He trapped her beneath him and looked her in the eye. She sighed and slumped onto the pillows.

"I don't know. I keep having these weird dreams," she said, her voice full of exasperation.

"The one with the green flash?"

"Yeah," she replied soberly.

"So," Damon said after a few minutes, "what do you wanna do?"

"I just want a good night's sleep."

Damon got and poured a bluish liquid into a glass.

"Here," he said, handing her the glass, "drink this."

"What is it?" she asked, taking the liquid.

"It's a potion that'll let you have a dreamless sleep."

"Thanks," she said and drank the potion.

Damon moved closer to Kia and started stroking her hair. He smiled as she snuggled closer to him. He listened to the sound of her breathing until he fell asleep.

**XXX**

Kia and Ashley walked down the main street of Hogsmeade. They were finishing up some last minute Christmas shopping. They were outside the Three Broomsticks when Ashley realized she'd forgotten a package.

"I must have left it at the last shop," she said.

"Here," Kia said, handing Ashley her packages, "take my things and get us a place inside. I'll go get it."

"Thanks, Kia."

Kia started to make her way to the shop. She cut down an empty alley, hoping it would be faster.

"Damn!" she said, running into a dead end. She turned around and ran into a man with black eyes, a very large nose, and long greasy black hair. He looked out of place in the alley: his clothes were expensive and very clean.

"Excuse me, sir," she said trying to get around him.

"Can I help you? You look lost?"

"No thank you, sir. I just made a wrong turn."

He stood there, glaring at her and unmoving. She felt panic rise in her chest. She took a deep breath and gripped her wand tight.

"If you'll-" she felt herself being thrown into the wall. When she made contact with the wall she felt a searing pain the back of her head. When she looked up she saw the man standing over her and pointing his wand at her. He mouthed something and she slowly lost consciousness.

**XXX**

Draco Malfoy walked into his study holding a very full glass of beer. He sat down in a large leather chair and took a long drink of beer. He noticed a letter on the table next to him and picked it up. He opened it and read it.

"Holy shit!" he said in complete shock.

**XXX**

"Kia Evans never came back from Hogsmeade," said Professor McGonagall. "She left Miss Weasley to go to a shop, but never returned. No one has heard or seen from her since."

"Well, where could she be?" asked a very worried Harry.

"I think I know," said a grave voice. All three heads whipped around to see a very tired Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: the plot is mine only**

**Chapter 5**

Kia awoke on a dirt floor. She sat up and leaned against a cold brick wall for support. Her head was throbbing with pain. She reached up and touched the back of her head; there was a sore bump from where she had hit the wall. She moved her hand to the front of her head and found a cut on her forehead and a cut on her left cheek. She also felt a trail of stick dry blood go from her forehead to the base of her neck.

From what she could tell she was in some sort of cell. It was dimly lit and she could see three brick walls and bars around her. The wall she was leaning on was cold, yet the air around her was thick and warm. She thought there must be a fire near since she smelled smoke.

She stood up and shrugged off her coat and robe so that she was in her school clothes. She walked over to the bars and looked around. She saw a fire and shadows on the wall, she heard two people talking in low whispers. Near them was a set of old wooden stairs leading up. Gathering up her courage she called out, hoping to get their attention.

"Hello?" she said, a little nervous. The stopped talking and walked over to her. They stopped in front of her as she let a gasp escape when they did. One of the men in front of her was Damon's grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. She recognized him from pictures at the manor.

"Wormtail, go tell our master that our _guest_ is awake," said Mr. Malfoy to the other man. This man was short, fat, balding, and had watery grey eyes; he shuffled away and climbed up the stairs. Mr. Malfoy continued to stare and smirk at her.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord requested your company," he replied calmly.

"W-why?" she asked, panic rising inside of her.

"Who are your parents?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look, "I don't know."

"Well, you'll soon find out," he said, his smirk becoming more prominent. He walked away leaving Kia scared and confused.

**XXX**

"How did they find out about her? I've only know for a few months!" Harry said angrily.

"I don't know, but I know he won't kill her," said Draco.

"And how do you know that?" Harry snapped.

"Because they're using her to get to you…and possibly me," he replied.

"You?"

"I told the Order their plans and helped to catch a lot of them. I'm not exactly on their Christmas list," he said.

"Why take Kia to get to you?" Harry asked confused.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You know Kia and my son, Damon, are seeing each other, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry said, still very confused.

"Do you know that they plan to get married the summer Kia leaves Hogwarts?" he asked nervously.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, not too many people know about that apparently," Draco said, looking anywhere but in Harry's direction.

"And how exactly does taking Kia get to you?"

"Well, she's important to Damon, who's important to me, and the Malfoy line," he added in an undertone.

"Let's just focus on finding her," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I only know of three places where she could be," said Damon.

"Let's go then."

**XXX**

Kia sat in her cell staring absently into space. She wondered how long she'd been here. She only saw people as they past her cell and no one felt the need to tell her why she was here. They kept saying something about her parents, but how they know who her parents were? She didn't even know, and she highly doubted her parents even cared.

She felt herself drift off to sleep. She shook her head trying to shake the sleep from her eyes, but the call of sleep was much stronger than her will to stay awake. She was in a deep sleep.

"_Kia, I'm sorry about this, but it's for your safety. And it's only temporary," said a woman's voice. She sounded sad, but Kia didn't know why. "I love you."_

"Girl! Get up! The Dark Lord wishes to see you now," said the man who had attacked her in the alley.

Kia stood up nervously and walked toward the man. He unlocked the door and let her out. He had her walk in front of him with his want at her back. It was pretty pointless, he had her wand and she didn't know the way out. They stopped outside a room about three floors up. Tow other Death Eaters appeared to watch her while the first man went into the room.

**A/N: I know the last few chapters have been really short; I'm trying to make them long but it's a bit hard. I'll try and finish the next chapter as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait, again. It seems every time I get a break through I hit another wall. Thanks for being patient and sticking with me this far. Chapter 7 is already in the makings, promise! Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot alone.**

**Chapter 6**

The man came back out accompanied by Mr. Malfoy. He dismissed the other two mean, and they both stared at her; as if sizing her up.

"She does looks like _him,_ doesn't she, Severus?" asked Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes, though much better at masking her emotions. Emily's doing I expect?" asked the man called Severus. Kia's breath caught at the mention of Emily's name. _What does she have to do with this?_

"No," replied Mr. Malfoy coldly, "according to Emily she's _friends _with my _family_."

"That won't matter if her father doesn't show up to save her," said Severus.

"Father? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" asked Kia, her emotions getting the better of her.

Both men smirked, but said nothing. Instead Severus pulled out some black cloth and tied it so that her eyes were covered and she could not see. She heard the door open and felt them lead her through it. They lead her down some more hallways and through more doors until they stopped.

"You're sure this is her?" said a deep cold voice.

"Yes, my Lord, I am sure."

"Good."

Kia felt the blindfold leave her eyes; she had to fight not to let a scream escape her. The sight before her was like something out of a horror movie. Two red eyes glared out at her, his hands were pals and skeletal like, and his breathing was shallow.

"Don't be afraid, Kia," said Emily, stepping out of the shadows, "you're in good hands."

"Emily?" Kia said in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"We're using you as bait to lure Potter here."

"_Harry Potter? _What does he have to do with me?" Fear was evident in her voice now. Cold laughter broke out around the room. When it stopped Emily continued speaking.

"About sixteen years ago a woman came to the orphanage that I was working at and said she was giving up her baby for its protection. Upon finding out who this baby was I informed the Death Eaters, who caused a distraction allowing me to escape with you. Instead of killing you the Dark Lord decided to keep you alive until your parents came looking for you," she said smugly.

Kia's head was spinning. _Does this mean that Potter's my…?_

"But how do you know they're looking for me?" Kia asked.

"Because at the beginning of this school year Dumbledore contacted me asking for you file for the orphanage. I sent it to him and he replied explaining to me that your parents had been found. Now all we had to do was wait for the right moment to bring you here."

Kia could feel her temper rising. _How could Emily have kept all this a secret from me?!_

XXX

Harry stood in the shadows fuming. Not only had they stolen his daughter, but they were treating her as if she wasn't even human. _What do you expect; they're Death Eaters after all?_

Voldemort raised his wand and muttered a spell that sent Kia flying into the opposite wall. She pushed herself up weakly, using the wall for support.

"Now," Harry whispered to Draco. They started casting spells that knocked out or froze the Death Eaters.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get her, Potter," said Voldemort.

"Let her go," demanded Harry.

"It's not her I want; it's you."

"_Affaiblir!" _ Harry shouted. There was a blinding flash of blue light and Voldemort was gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," said Harry. He walked over to Kia and knelt beside here. The spell had left her unconscious and her breathing was shallow. Harry scooped her up in his arms. "Let's get her out of here." Draco nodded, and they apparated back to Hogwarts.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am incredibly sorry to all of u who have been reading this. I hit a huge writers block and then school started and I just haven't had time to write. Lucky for you my family went golfing the other day and made me go w/ them so I had plenty of time to update. I've written two chapters and I hope that makes up for the long wait.**

**Chapter 7**

Kia awoke n the Hospital Wing. She sat up and wished she hadn't, because she got light headed and faint. She reached up and felt her head, bandaged.

"Kia!" Damon said, rushing to her and throwing his arms around her.

"Damon? What the hell happened?" she asked, burying her face in his chest.

"I don't really know. My dad said V-Voldemort had you kidnapped to lure your parents to him."

"Why are they so interested in my parents? Who _are _my parents?!" she said, tears leaking out of her eyes and down her face.

"I don't know; I couldn't get them to tell me anything…. I was so worried about you," he said, holding her tighter. "Did they hurt you?"

"Nothing that won't heal."

He raised her chin so that they were eye level with each other. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Yes." He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Madame Promfrey, "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? It's well after visiting hours."

Damon pulled away and put his arms protectively around Kia, who rested her head on his shoulder. "I was making sure Kia was all right," he said smoothly, as if they hadn't just been making out.

A glassy look came over her. She nodded her head and walked away; humming quietly to herself.

Kia smiled. "I love it when you do that," she whispered in his ear.

"Why?" he asked playfully.

"Because it makes you seem so powerful and strong…." As she spoke he pushed them so that Kia was on her back, lying underneath Damon.

"I know what you're up to," he whispered into her neck.

"Which would be?"

But before he could answer Harry, Draco, Dumbledore, and McGonagall walked into the Hospital Wing. They all stopped dead in their tracks with their mouths hanging open. Damon quickly positioned himself so that he was sitting next to Kia, instead of on top of her.

"Good Merlin," McGonagall gasped.

"Hi, how are you all doing?" Kia said, unease apparent in her voice.

"Damon, Kia…," Draco said, struggling for words, "we don't do this in public places."

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, right, sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

"W-what is going on here?" asked a baffled McGonagall.

"I was, er, checking on Kia…"

"Mr. Malfoy and…Mr. Malfoy, could you please excuse us," Dumbledore stated calmly. Both Malfoys nodded and left, Damon kissed Kia on the forehead before leaving. The remaining adults sat around Kia's bed.

"What's going on?" asked Kia, very confused.

"Do you know why Voldemort kidnapped you?" Dumbledore asked.

"He said he was using me to find my parents…but I don't know why," she said, trying to get them to tell her something.

"Kia…you're parents have-are—"

"I'm your father," Harry blurted.

Kia sat there stunned her mind blank. "W-what?"

"Harry and his wife are your parents. Your mother gave you up to protect you, but though you dead when the orphanage was attacked. Harry recently contacted me asking if a student attended this school under the name of Kia Evans. Evans is Harry's mother's maiden name," Dumbledore explained calmly.

"No, No! This isn't possible. It isn't—no," Kia said. She struggled to get up, but she was still weak and lost her balance. Two strong hands caught her. She looked up and found herself looking at Harry.

"It doesn't make any sense," she said. She broke down and started crying uncontrollably. This was all too much, way more than she could handle. She felt him lay her back on the bed. She heard Dumbledore and McGonagall leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Ginny…she was alone and scared. I'm so sorry, this…this should never have happened," Harry whispered. Kia rolled over and cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and motivate me to write much more much faster hint, hint ;) **

**Chapter 8**

When Kia woke up the next morning the last few days' events flashed through her mind. While she'd slept she had wished for it all to have been a dream. But now that she was awake…it made too much, or rather more sense to have been dreamt. She felt strangely numb considering all she had learned. _You're in shock, _she thought, _you haven't really processed it all yet._

She got up and put on the fresh change of clothes that were lying next to her bed. She crept silently out of the Hospital Wing. The corridor was empty. She realized that it must already be break and everyone's at home. She started walking in the direction of the D.A.DA. classroom. When she arrived there she continued towards the office at the back of the room. Stopping outside the door she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _You need to get this over with, _she thought as she knocked on the door.

"One moment," he said groggily. She heard him moving some objects and curse when something heavy fell. She jumped back when he abruptly opened the door.

"Kia," he said surprised. "What are you doing here? Should you even be out of bed?"

"Probably not, but I feel fine and we need to talk," she said, knowing she still felt faint. Her tone, however, was indifferent, a void of all emotions.

"Right," he said. "Come in. Sit down"

She walked in and sat in an empty chair. He sat down across from her, staring her straight in the eyes.

"What do you, er, want to talk about?"

"Why did you give me up?" she asked. She felt tears form and fought to keep them back.

"Ok, well, er, I didn't know that you existed until this school year began. When you were born, and when Ginny was pregnant with you, I was out of contact fighting Death Eaters and trying to find Voldemort. She thought that by putting you in an orphanage she was protecting you. You were never supposed to stay there, you were to come home the minute things were safe. She never thought that Death Eaters would be working in an orphanage," he replied.

"And why did you decide to find me now?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Your mother told me on a leap of hope that you would be alive. All she, and I, want is for you to come home and forgive us," he said. He sounded sincere; she knew he was telling her the truth.

After a few moments silence she nodded her head and said, "Ok." He let out a huge sigh of relief and gave a small smile.

"What were all those extra classes for though?"

"To get to know you and so you would trust me more when I told you." She nodded. _Makes sense._

"Will I …be coming home with you for break?"

"Yes, as soon as Madame Pomfrey says you can that is…. And if you would like to…?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I think I would like to go home."

**Please review!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow, three chapters in one month! About time, lol. **

**Chapter 9**

"Is this it?" Harry asked, sending a second trunk to his house. They were at Emily's flat getting Kia's things to take to the Potters'.

"Yeah, everything else is Emily's. I still can't believe she's a Death Eater," Kia said. Being back here felt so different. Emily had led to her her whole life. This had been her home for the last sixteen years and now it felt so…fake; like a lie or charade.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," she said. She was nervous about going to a new home, but glad that it finally was there to go to. She walked over to Harry and took his hand. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the trip—side-along Apparition made her a bit lightheaded. She heard and felt a whirl of wind envelope her and stop without warning.

"We're here," Harry said. Kia opened her eyes and saw an old, large, quaint house on the edge of a large town. There was a beautiful garden out front, full of plants for beauty and magical uses. The house was an off-white colour with dark wood for the doors and shutters. It was calming and welcoming, mush different from the city apartment and the Malfoy's imperious manor. She followed Harry to the door, pausing outside to gather her courage.

"Daddy!" a little boy squealed and ran up to him.

"Dad! You've got to see what we made!" another boy yelled.

"Ok, ok, I will," Harry laughed, hugging both boys.

Kia felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see who it was. She gasped when she saw the woman that had haunted her dreams. She'd been right, this woman was her mother.

"Welcome home Kia," she whispered in her hear. She gave her a hug, a stiff, uncomfortable hug, but a hug nonetheless. When they pulled apart the two young boys were looking at her curiously.

"James, Jacob," Ginny said. "This is Kia, your older sister. You remember me telling you about her?" They both nodded and smiled at her. The younger one ran up to her and shouted, "Come see! Come see!"

He led her into the next room, which was heavily decorated with Christmas decorations. In the center of the room there was a large structure made of sheets.

"It's a tent!" Jacob exclaimed (she remembered now that Harry mentioning the two boys and their names).

She gave the boy a small, nervous smile, but kept quiet. She could tell they were trying hard to make her feel welcome, the least she could do was act like she felt she was. Even though she still felt like an outsider.

"I'm a bit tired," she said, turning back to Harry; she couldn't bring herself to even think "dad" yet.

"Understandable, you've been through a lot," he said. He motioned for her to follow him and led her up a flight of stairs and down a hallway.

"This is your room," he said, stopping next to the second room on the right. It was a plain, simple room with a queen-sized bed; yet it seemed very welcoming and safe—like rest of the house had so far.

"Well, er, yell if you need anything," he said before closing the door. She slid off her pants and crawled into the bed. She was out before her head touched the pillow.

Kia heard the door creak open and woke with a start. She hit the snooze button on her alarm clock; the illuminated time read 1:45 A.M. _Have I really been asleep that long?_

"Kia? Kia?" someone whispered near her.

"What?" she said sleepily.

"Can I sleep with you? Please? I can't sleep." She realized it was Jacob. She thought it was odd he would come to her, but was too tired to think any more of it.

"Um, sure," she said. He crawled into the bed with her.

"Kia?"

"Hmm…?"

"Are you staying? For good?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm glad," he said and snuggled closer to her. She wanted to ask him why he cared so much, but was so tired she fell asleep again in a matter of seconds.

**A/N: what do u think?? Please tell me by REVIEWING: ) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Jacob and James shouted as they jumped on her bed and shook her awake.

"What?" she said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It's Christmas!" Jacob shouted.

"Hurry up! After we open presents we're going to Grandma and Grandpa's," James said excitedly.

"All right, all right, I'll get dressed," she said. They jumped off the bed excitedly and ran out of the room.

"Whoa! Be careful guys," Harry said, as they nearly ran him over. "I see they gave you the Christmas Morning Wake-UP Call," he joked.

"Yeah," she said sitting up. "I was just about to get dressed and come downstairs."

Harry nodded. "I told you that we'd be going to the Weasley's later, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we'll be downstairs," he said and closed the door behind him.

She heard a tapping at the window. It was Damon's black owl. She hurried to the window and let it in. Then she quickly took the letter of its leg and read it.

_Kia,_

_My father told me about your parents. How are you doing? Remember, I'm her for you. Happy Christmas._

_All my love,_

_Damon_

She wanted to see him. She needed to see him. She quickly wrote him a letter, asking him to meet her at three that afternoon. Then she sent the letter and owl on their way back to Damon.

She went to her trunk and started to go through her clothes. She finally decided on a white blouse and a black skirt. Making sure she looked halfway decent she made her way downstairs; realizing for the first time that Ashley was her cousin.

James and Jacob were sitting on the floor, happily unwrapping their presents. Ginny was in the kitchen and Harry was reading the paper intently. She walked towards the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" she asked Ginny.

"Sure; can you set the table? The dishes are already set out over there," she said, motioning to the counter behind her.

Kia picked them up and started setting them out. This felt so odd; the most she'd ever done for Christmas was go out to eat or spend the day with Damon. Having people who actually celebrated Christmas—and celebrated it with you—was so alien to her.

"Anything interesting in the _Prophet_?" she asked Harry.

"No, just a load of rubbish. But what else is new?"

"True, but at least Rita Skeeter's rubbish is good for a laugh."

Harry laughed, "You have no idea how true that is."

"Breakfast is served," Ginny said. She entered the room, balancing four platters of food with her wand and neatly set them down on the table. They talked while eating; talked about anything and everything. Kia was silent though; she sat quietly and observed her new family…her new life.

**A/N: I know it's short but I promise to update soon. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for the long wait!! School has been hectic, but I only have one more day left so I should be able to update more often. Anyhow, to make up for the long wait I have chapters 11-14 ready to go.

**Chapter 11**

"Ginny, Harry! Welcome, welcome!" a red-haired man said as he greeted them at the door. "Ah, you must be Kia. I'm Arthur Weasley, your grandfather. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Hello," she said, shaking his hand.

"Kia!" someone screamed. She (who turned out to be Ashley) jumped on her and gave her a big hug. "How are you doing?" she asked leading Kia into the living room.

"It's going to take some getting used to. So tell me who everyone is."

"Ok, who've met the twins from their store?" Kia nodded.

"The boy in the blue sweater, Ryan, is Uncle Fred's and the girl, Lizzie, playing with the doll is Uncle George's. Uncle Fred's wife, Aunt Mary, is the dirty blonde; and Uncle George's wife, Aunt Dana, has dark brown hair.

"Got it," Kia acknowledged.

"You know me and Derek, our parents are talking to yours, and you already know them. Er…the man near the platinum blonde is Uncle Bill, that's his wife, Aunt Fleur, their daughter is Rachel."

Kia nodded.

"Uncle Charlie's talking to Grandpa and his fiancée, Sara-redhead, is helping Grandma in the kitchen. Uncle Percy may stop by later, but don't count on it. He's in the middle of a divorce. Aunt Penelope says he spends all his life at work—doesn't surprise anyone here really. Got it all?" she asked, finishing the brief family intro.

"Got it. Can I, er…nevermind," Kia said, shaking her head.

"What? C'mon, please tell me," Ashley begged.

"How does everyone feel about the Malfoys?" she asked.

Ashley paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "We're not on best terms with them."

"Oh, so will it cause trouble that I'm with Damon?"

"Er…it might. I don't really know," Ashley said shrugging. Just then Jacob walked up, followed by Lizzie, who looked to be about four.

"Lizzie has a question," Jacob said smiling.

"What is it?" Kia asked politely.

"Are you a princess?" Lizzie asked in a high baby voice.

"No," Kia said, laughing a little.

"Are you sure? You look like Snow White out of the story."

"I'm not a princess and I'm not Snow White," Kia clarified.

"Will everyone please stand against a wall so we can set out the tables," a woman, who Kia could only guess was her grandmother, commanded.

"What?" a confused Kia, asked Ashley.

"Follow me," Ashley said standing up and sheparding Lizzie and Jacob behind the couch.

"Ah, Mum, it's like you don't trust us," Fred, or George, said indignantly.

"I raised you, didn't I?" she said, to which everyone laughed. Fred/George and Bill raised their wands and a large table and chairs appeared.

"Come on," Ashley said, leading Kia to the table. Ginny, Hermoine, and Fleur started bringing out the food. Everyone began piling their plates with food and continuing with their happy chatter.

The platinum blonde girl, Rachel, sat to the left of Kia and Derek sat across from her. Ashley sat to her right and let out a quiet groan.

"So, I'm Rachel," she said in a thick French accent.

"Nice to meet you," Kia said, trying to be pleasant.

"So Kia," Derek said between mouthfuls of food. "How are things between you and Malfoy? Breaking up anytime soon?"

"No, not that it's any of your business," Kia said stiffly.

"He will soon enough, now that he knows you're not a Pureblood."

"You're making judgments on what you don't know," Kia defended.

"Psh," he snorted. "The Malfoys have a strong reputation for their Pureblood pride. Nothing has ever stood in the way of that."

"Things change, people change."

"Whatever, he just keeps you around 'cause he knows he can screw you as much as he wants," he said, stuffing his mouth with food.

"Ouch!!!" he yelped. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Derek?" Hermoine asked.

"My fork—it burnt my hand!"

"Derek, unless a spell was said that's not possible," his mother stated calmly.

"Well, maybe a spell _was_ said," he defended.

"No one has a wand out, sweetheart; nice joke, very entertaining."

"But I wasn't—where's Kia?"

"She said she need some air," Ashley said.

"Oh," he said, as he and everyone turned back towards their food and conversations.

XXX 

Kia trudged down the hill to the town near the Weasleys'. _That was easy,_ she thought. Her distraction had worked perfectly. She rounded a corner and saw Damon sitting in a coffee shop. She walked towards the shop and was thankful for warmth inside.

"Hey," she said, taking her coat off. He stood up and kissed her.

"Did you mss me or something?" she teased.

"Terribly. You came."

"You sound surprised. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"More curious as to how you would."

"I'd tell, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Hmmm, maybe I should take you somewhere private?"

"Hmm…maybe you should," she said, kissing him softly.

"Is that an answer?" he whispered.

"Lead the way sir," she said grabbing her coat.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"They were distracted that easily?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, it was almost as easy as distracting you," she teased.

"Ah, but you see I _like_ being distracted by you."

She gave him a weak smile and sat up. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's just…everything's happening so fast and I don't know what to think or do. I feel like funning, but I don't know where to run to."

"Hmm…I have an idea," he said mischievously.

"What?" she asked.

"We should go somewhere for the next week. We'll be back for next term, promise," he pleaded.

"Where would we go?" she asked doubtfully.

"Anywhere, anywhere you want to go," he said, his voice full of enthusiasm.

"That sounds great, but you now we can't," she stated sadly.

"I know, but it was worth a try. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Damon, if I'm with you, I am home," she said, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I know, it's the same for me." He kissed her forehead. "C'mon, let's get you home."

Kia stood outside the door to the Potters'. She was unsure if she should go in or not. It wasn't late, but it was dark and she had been gone for a quite a few hours. She felt like she had done something wrong, well she _had_, but it was…like she had some forbidding sense. She took a deep breath and went inside.

**PLEASE REVIEW ******


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I cannot believe they grounded you!" Damon exclaimed. It was the first day of the new term and Kia and Damon were in the library. Kia already had three essays due by Wednesday.

"Well what did you expect they would do?" she said, a little annoyed. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now; she had three papers to research and complete!

"Um…a lecture?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, I got that too. Now, either help me do my research or be quiet." He looked at her, smirked, and laughed.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"You are when you're stressed. You really need to relax."

"And how would you suggest I do that?" she asked, losing her patience by the second.

"Come with me and I'll show you," he said seductively.

"I have a better idea, you help me study, so we can each get some sleep tonight before the match tomorrow."

"Fine," Damon said, groaning. They each played Chaser on their house teams and tomorrow was the big Gryffindor-Slytherin game. Damon new Kia would need all the sleep she could get, she was already really stressed out. "Tell you what," he said gathering her things, "you can study tomorrow night. You need your rest."

"Thanks, Damon," she said appreciatively.

"Anything for you my love."

XXX 

"Good luck today," Damon said, kissing Kia.

"You too," she said, kissing him.

"Merlin, I wish there was a match everyday," he said sighing.

"Why?"

"Because I don't get this kind of attention everyday."

"Hmm, just wait until after the game."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see. C'mon, we're going to be late.

XXX 

"So Kia, how does it feel to have beat Damon and his team by hundred points?" Ashley joked.

"Pretty good actually. Be nicer if we hadn't got soaked," Kia said, dressing out of her quidditch uniform and into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, we're throwing a party, you coming?"

"Maybe later, I'm going to see how Damon's taking the defeat."

"Ok, see you!" Ashley said, leaving the dressing room. Kia made her way to the Slytherin dressing rooms.

"Damon, you in there?" Kia asked, knocking on the door. A hand reached out, grabbed her and pulled her into the room.

"Damon, what are—" she started to ask, but was cut off by him kissing her.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that but you're getting me all wet," she teased.

"Hmm, why don't you help me get out of these wet clothes?"

"Love to, but now that I see that you're ok, I should get going to the Gryffindor celebration."

"We could have our own celebration," he said, pulling her closer. She kissed him, "Maybe that's not such a…" she started to say, but was again cut off by him kissing her again.

"That was…" Kia said.

"Great?" Damon offered.

"Well, yes, but kind of stupid."

"How so?" he asked a little offended

"It's just that we didn't use anything and we, well, I don't want to explain this to my dad if something happens," she said, looking away from him. "I know this sounds stupid, but it's just—"

"Hey," he said cutting her off, "it's ok, I get it. I promise to be more careful. I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled at him and said, "I love you too." He titled her chin up towards him and kissed her.

"Good Merlin! What the bloody hell is going on here??!!"

They pulled apart and saw a shocked, but outraged Professor McGonagal.

"What do you think you're doing?! Out after hours and doing this!! Get dressed right now!" She left the room and they both groaned.

"We are so dead," Kia muttered.

"Sorry love," Damon said, pulling his clothes back on.

"It's not _completely_ your fault," she reassured him.

"Now," said McGonagal reentering the room, "follow me to my office. I'll be sending a letter to your parents, and then I'll decide on a suitable punishment for your _behavior_." They followed her to her office. Once there, they watched anxiously as she wrote letters to their parents.

"You will both receive detention, _separate_ detentions, for a month. I want you to go straight to your dorms and Kia, take this letter to your father," she said sternly.

"What?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do it!!" Kia took the letter and made her way to Harry's office.

"Kia! Wait up!" Damon called, running to keep up with her. "Listen, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Damon, it's ok. I'm not mad at you. I'll see you in a bit, ok?" He nodded and kissed her goodnight. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, knowing that the night was far from over.

**Reviews are loved! ******


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What the hell are you doing??!! Do you have any idea what could happen from, from doing this?!" Harry shouted. His reaction was worse than Kia had been expecting, must a "Dad Thing." When Harry first read the letter he went very pale and quiet. After finishing it he started pacing and lecturing—for the past twenty minutes.

"I get it, ok? Just relax," she sighed.

"Relax? Relax! How can I relax? You could end up pregnant! And if that happens do honestly think he's going to stay around?"

"Yes, I do. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Kia defended. Harry shook his head in exasperation. "I wish you would give him a chance, he's really important to me."

"I'll try," he said begrudgingly.

"Thanks Dad." Harry stared at her stunned for a moment it was the first time she'd called him dad.

"Go to bed, in the Gryffindor Tower," he added.

"Ok, good night," she said, making her way toward the door.

"Kia."

"Yes?" she asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Add another week to your grounding."

"Good night." She closed the door and made her way to Gryffindor Tower. Upon arriving there she found the common room in total disarray from the party. Streamers and food were everywhere, there some younger students by the fire place who had fallen asleep. Kia made her way quietly to her dorm. When she got there she discovered all the girls were still awake.

"What are you guys still doing up?" she asked, making her way to her bed.

"Gossiping. What are you doing up?" Ashley asked.

"Getting a month's worth of detention and another week to my grounding," Kia said, changing into her pajamas.

"How?" she prompted, walking over to sit on Kia's bed.

"Guess."

"Did you and Damon get caught?" she whispered.

"Bingo," she said aggravated.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Can we talk about this later?" Kia hinted.

"Yeah, sure. Night," Ashley said, moving to her own bed.

"Night."

XXX 

"So how much trouble did you get in?" Damon asked at breakfast the next morning.

"An extra week of grounding, not too bad I guess."

"I'm sorry, none of this would have happened if I hadn't pushed you."

"Oh yeah, you really pushed me into sleeping with you," she said sarcastically.

He laughed and said, "Ok, ok, you're just as guilty as I am."

"Don't forget it," she said laughing. "Hey, are you ok? You've been quiet lately. How are things between your parents?" she asked, concern in her voice.

He looked away and stared off into space, when he looked back he had a stony expression on his face. "Mum left. She left and went to live with the guy."

Kia took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Damon, I'm sorry…"

"It really hurt my dad. I've never seen him like this, I don't know what to do," he said helplessly, his façade disappearing.

"You'll get through this, you both will. If I can help, I will. I'm here for you," she said reassuringly.

"I know. It's one of the many reasons why I love you," he said, looking in her eyes.

"I love you too."

"I'm lucky that you do. You're very special."

"Can you stay with tonight?" he asked, a little desperation coming out in his voice.

"Yes, I can and I will," she said firmly.

"Thanks," he said, kissing her forehead. "C'mon, we need to get to class." She stood up and took his hand again giving it another reassuring squeeze.

**Reviews may help me get past this sudden block! )**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok, I'm posting chapter 15, as u can tell. I promise to finish chapter 16 ASAP. I'm starting to wrap up this story so, shortly, I will be reaching the point of this story; lol.**

**Chapter 15**

Kia woke up a bit disoriented. Ever since she had been…kidnapped she had been having these weird dreams. In these dreams she was always trapped somewhere and surrounded by shadows. She figured it had something to do with her subconscious fear of what happened…. But that was almost four months ago, she'd hoped that these dreams would have passed by now.

"Morning love," Damon said as he walked into the dorm.

"Morning," she said smiling. "What time is it?"

"About ten thirty. I would've woken you earlier, but you tossed and turned all night; I figured you might need the extra sleep."

"Thanks, I should probably get dressed," she said, her voice becoming distant.

"Kia are you ok? You've seemed detached these last few weeks."

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just don't feel too well." She went over to him and gave him a quick hug and kiss. "I'll be ok, I promise," she added reassuringly. He gave her a weak smile, not fully believing her.

**XXX**

"Professor, can I speak to you?" Damon asked. Harry looked up to see the Malfoy boy standing in his office doorway. "It's about Kia."

"Er…yeah, sure. Sit down," Harry said. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know," Damon said, worry showing in his features. "She hasn't been herself lately. She's distracted and detached. I can't seem to get through to her."

"I have noticed a change in her since the school year began," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I'm worried about her. She's never been like this before. I just thought you would like to know," Damon said, standing to go.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

**XXX**

Kia walked down the dark halls of Hogwarts. It was well past midnight, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of her bare feet on the stone floor. As quietly as she could she opened up the main door of Hogwarts and slipped out into the chilly night air. She had no idea why, but she had to get to the forest. She fell when she had got as far as the lake. She felt like she should turn around and go back, but she made herself continue down the forest's edge. She walked through the damp grass down to the forest, when she reached it she collapsed on the cold dirt ground. The last thing she remembered was someone picking her up and carrying her into the dark forest.

**What do you think??? Tell me by REVIEWING, please! Sorry for how short it is; I promise chapter 16 will make up for it.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry awoke to a loud banging and raised voices. He put on his glasses and looked at the clock. _What's going on at eight thirty on a __**Sunday**_ He thought to himself. He threw on some clothes and went to see what was going on.

"Professor it's an _emergency_. I _have_ to talk to him," a very distressed Damon explained to McGonagal.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, starting to worry.

"I found this letter when I woke up this morning," Damon said as he hand him the folded paper. As Harry read the letter he felt his heart sink into his stomach. He crumpled the letter in his hand and made his way slowly to Dumbledore's office.

**XXX**

"You sent for me, my Lord?" Snape asked as he bowed.

"Yes, how's the girl?" Voldemort asked, turning his attention to the man in the doorway.

"Alive, still sleeping," Snape replied, his voice dripping with boredom.

"Good," he said approvingly. "Keep her that way until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, my Lord."

**XXX**

"What am I supposed to do? This is the second, no _third_ time they've taken her!" Harry asked, running his hand anxiously through his hair.

"To be quite honest, Harry, I have no idea," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Can I have a pen and paper?" Harry asked. Dumbledore handed them to him with a confused look on his face. "Please send these to Ginny. I'm going to get my daughter back…and end this."

**XXX**

Kia opened her eyes to a strange room. It was very plain: the walls, floor, and ceiling were made of stone. The bed she was lying on was small yet comfortable. She pushed the blankets off and found that she was still in her pajamas. She went to push herself off the bed, but ended up falling on the hard stone floor.

"You can't walk," a deep voice said.

"I realize that," she snapped. She looked up into the black eyes of a Death Eater—the Death Eater who had taken her at Christmas. "May I ask why?"

"Because the potion we gave you took away your ability to walk, temporarily." He walked over and put her back on the bed.

"And why am I not allowed to walk?" she asked growing more fearful by the second.

"Side-effect of an immobility potion, you'll gain mobility in legs in a few hours," his voice was full of boredom.

"How'd I get here?" she asked, sighing.

"We called you and you came, as you were trained to."

"_Trained_ to? _What_ is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Since you were little the Dark Lord has been entering your mind and manipulating your thoughts. This time he entered your mind and made you come to us."

"I only remember walking to the forest…" Kia recalled in disbelief.

"And then I brought you here. We couldn't have you roaming through the county side in _that_," she said, gesturing to her outfit: a black tank top and a pair of Damon's boxers.

"Well, I put them on to sleep in, _not_ go hiking," she snapped in her defense. "Why am I here?" she demanded, thoroughly annoyed now.

"The same reason as that of last time and the time before that; to lure Potter into a trap," he explained.

"Do you mean my father? You can't do this!"

"I'm not doing anything, except getting out of here. So, in a strange sense I'm helping your father."

"Why?"

"I'm old and I'm tired, if I die it will be a relief." Kia sat silently as the full impact of his words sunk in.

**k, I'll update really fast if I get lots of reviews!!! HINT**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Harry walked down the dark hall of the mansion. He was surprised he hadn't run into any Death Eaters, but then Voldemort had set al this up. He was probably trying to make Harry feel over confident. _This works out_, he thought, _I can find Kia first and then look for Voldemort._

"Going somewhere Potter?" a voice behind him drawled.

Harry whipped around and saw Voldemort standing behind him. He was alone, which was new; usually he had one or two minions with him. "Where's Kia?" Harry asked, trying to sound calm.

"She's safe, for now."

"Let her go. Your problem is with me," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"She is so _valuable_ to you, it would be horrible if something happened to her, wouldn't it?" Voldemort asked, causing Harry's anger to rise. He walked closer so that there was only about three feet between them.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!"_ Voldemort shouted Harry blocked it with a shield charm. A blue light shot from Harry's wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Amazing what you can do when you can perform nonverbal spells, isn't it?" Harry asked, his voice toneless.

"Are you going to kill me Potter?" Voldemort asked, laughing his cold, evil laugh that made Harry's hair stand on end.

"Yes, I think so," Harry stated simply.

"You're not man enough to kill me. Besides how you and your lovely daughter get out alive?" he asked, his voice growing desperate.

"I think we'll manage," Harry said as a green light shot from his wand. Voldemort's body fell limp and Harry was left in total silence.

"Dad!"

"Kia?!" Harry spun around to see his daughter; she was alive and safe, just a bit scared. But she wasn't alone Snape was with her. "Kia are you all right?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Is he…dead?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. You're safe now, we all are," Harry said reassuringly.

"You need to get out of her before they realize what's happened," Snape said. Harry nodded and gave Kia his cloak so she could keep warm. "Snape," he said as he turned to go, "thank you."

**Ok, I have one more chapter to write and then this story will be done. I'll make sure it's a really good ending, promise!! Now, please review:)**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_**Three years later: December 25, 2007**_

"We thought you'd decided not to come," Harry joked as he closed the door behind Damon.

"I'm sorry Dad. Mina was being fussy," Kia said. She handed him the baby girl who was wiggling in her arms.

"My granddaughter fussy? I don't know what you're talking about. Damon you're dad's here already."

"Is he still sober?" he joked, earning a reproachful look from Kia.

"Yes, he is. C'mon everyone's waiting," Harry said, leading them into the living room.

"There you guys are, we were starting to get worried," Ginny said as he hugged her daughter and son-in-law.

"Your granddaughter was fussing," Damon explained.

"That beautiful angel? I find that hard to believe," Draco said. "Let me see her." Harry carefully handed her over to her other grandfather.

"Kia will you come help me in the kitchen?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, Mum. Guys, please don't fight especially in front of Mina," Kia teased.

"Now that's just insulting love," Damon said, pretending to be hurt. She rolled her eyes at them and walked into the kitchen.

"How is Mina today?" Draco asked, bouncing her on his knee. She only smiled and giggled at him.

"You'd better watch out for her when she gets older. With those green eyes and that blonde hair, she'll have those boys chasing her," Harry warned.

"I know," Damon sighed. "She is going t be beautiful, like her mum. Aren't you?"

She giggled, "Dada."

"Yes, that's Daddy. Can you say 'mama'? Hmm?" Kia said, picking her up and sitting on the couch.

"Mama. Baby," she said proudly, pointing to her mum's stomach.

"Baby?" Draco and Harry said in unison.

"Yeah, I um, just told Mum, I'm pregnant," Kia said happily. They congratulated her and Damon and got some champagne to celebrate. Kia smiled and kissed her daughter. She was so happy that everything had worked out. Her father, husband, and father-in-law got along. She had a beautiful girl and was expecting another baby. Ever since her sixth year at Hogwarts her life had gotten so much better. She hugged her daughter and knew that she couldn't be any happier than she was now.

**Wow, I finally finished this story. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. And I've started another story; it's called ****Love or Power?**** and chapter one has already been posted. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. )**


End file.
